stampylonghead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
IBallisticSquid
David Spencer, more commonly as known iBallisticSquid, iSlipperyFellow, Squid Nugget or just Squid, is a popular Youtuber who commonly plays with Stampy in his videos. He has many series, including, Operation Vacation, Attack of the B-Team, Pixelmon, Mission to Mars, race to the moon, and Crazy Craft! Stampy's Lovely World. He also currently has a channel of the same name and he currently has over 2,000,000 subscribers. He also made another channel called Squiddy Vlogs where he uploads his real life vlogs. He is best friends with Stampy. He is known commonly for his humor and spirit throughout his videos, and is adored by many American and British fans alike. He is from the United Kingdom. iBallisticSquid has many friends. He is commonly joined by L for Leeeee x, who helps in his videos, as well as Stampy's. He is close friends with Stampy, where they form their own joint channel, the Magic Animal Club. He plays Race to the Moon and Mission to Mars also. Series Most of the series are played on the PC, but some are on the Xbox 360. Xbox Series * Sky Island Challenge (Ep. 1-100) * Sky Grid * Slippery Survival (Ep. 101-114) * Hardcore Island (Ep. 1-22) * Island of Eden Stampy (Ep. 1-36) PC Series * Race To The Moon SuperChache and Stampy (Ep. 1-60) * Boss Battles AshDubh and SnakeDoctor (Ep. 1-present) * Mission To Mars SuperChache39, AshDubh and SnakeDoctor (Ep. 1-37) * Squiddy Sunday's * Crazy Craft Stampy and AshDubh (Ep. 1-present) * Build Battle Buddies AshDubh (Ep. 1-present) Association with Stampy Squid and Stampy are best friends in and out of videos, as they appear in each other's channels, for example, he appeared in Stampy's Lovely World and adventure map videos on Stampy's channel while Stampy appeared in Island of Eden and Crazy Craft videos on Squid's. He was the guest star in Stampy's Lovely Podcast for two episodes. Inside Stampy's Lovely World, he used to help Stampy build many buildings and mini-games as a main helper, but he backed off episodes near 200 (he appeared recently in Amazing Animals though.) He also had a room inStampy's House just across Stampy's Bedroom, but Stampy gave it to AmyLee33 after he lost a tournament on one of the games in the Funland (same as Amy, Stampy gave the room to Henry and Hilda after she lost a different tournament, though.) Because of this, Squid made a makeshift room for himself in the hallway of Stampy's house, then made a temporary house in the Funland, until he made a permanent room beside theDog House. Appearances He formerly appeared in the normal Stampy's Lovely World videos, but he now appears on the Quest Seriesand in adventure maps with Stampy. He returned in the SLW series on Episode 249. * Shooting Range * Evil Mr. Pork Chop * The Show Must Go On - 4K Subscribers Special * Stampy's Secret Base * Things Go Wrong * Gadgets * Slumber Party * Giant Rubix Cube * The Hungry Sheep * Cat To The Future * A New Shop * Slippery Shoplifter * Belly Dance * Sinking Feeling * Milk Bar * Boaters and Bouncers * Wishing Well * Amazing Animals Trivia * His Sim name is Sir Fancy Borris Trotter. * His username on his The Walls game is __Squid__. * His previous Minecraft Username was '_Squid_' but, to avoid confusion, he changed it to 'iBallisticSquid', since he was unable to change it to his classic alias. His current username for Xbox is 'iSlipperyFellow' due to his original account being hacked. * He created a series "Sky Island Challenge" which Stampy create the challenges. On it's Episodes 100, the Sky Island is destroyed by the Ender Dragon and Squid is transferred to "Sky Grid". On the "Sky Grid" ending, he made it back to the Sky Island and everything on the Sky Island is on the ground now, making him change "Sky Island Challenge" to "Slippery Survival". He continued the episode count from the Sky Island Challenge. He said that he cannot go back to playing it due to his original account being hacked and most of his old worlds are on that account. ** Recently, Squid apologized to everyone of the inactivity of Crazy Craft due to the company accidentally deleted the server. He actually made a video about this as episode 32 and said that the series will return by the same month after rebuilding everything. * He did the famous challenge which was the 'Ice Bucket Challenge'. * "The Mighty Kraken" was turned out into Squid, to help fight with Hit the Target, as seen in Episode 124,Sinking Feeling. * Squid made a surprising re-appearance in Stampy's Lovely World in Amazing Animals since the longtime episode Wishing Well. Want to know more about Squid? Check him out HERE! Category:Helpers Category:Characters